Piensa en mi
by wonderful shades
Summary: Alguna vez has escuchado la frase: "Amor perdido, amor no correspondido", Pues Elsa tiene que enfrentarse a la vida con un corazón roto y una dignidad aplastada después de que Jack la haya abandonado en su departamento. Sin embargo, 1 año después, Jack se arrepiente y tratara de recuperarla. (Pésima para los resúmenes) ROTBTFD. Clasificacion T por unos cuantos temas.
1. Chapter 1

**Piensa en mí**

**1**

Le dio un rápido y casto beso en la frente, dejándola recostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, los ojos inyectados en sangre por el exceso de alcohol y droga que los dos habían consumido esa noche le produjeron un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Dio una rápida mirada al reloj que marcaban las 5:25

Tenía que salir rápido si su plan implicaba en dejarla. Seria doloroso para ella, pero no para él. Salían 5 meses y sinceramente él se estaba aburriendo de ella, siempre tan cerrada y reservada, quería una chica fácil (Fácil en los dos sentidos), no una difícil.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Agarro sus cosas de la habitación y tomo una mochila al azar, cerro el cierre de la mochila tan despacio para evitar hacer el menor ruido. Camino a la puerta principal llevándose consigo su gorra de beisbol de los Lakers que ella había conservado. Antes de salir del departamento, miro por una última vez el lugar cerrado y sofocante.

_Cerrado como la dueña. _Pensó burlonamente. Se colgó la mochila por sus hombros y salió al estrecho pasillo cerrando suavemente la puerta, llego al ascensor y presiono el botón que lo llevaría al sótano del edificio.

Una vez allí, subió a su Harley- Davidson.

La ciudad seguía durmiendo, las tenues luces de las calles lo guiarían a su casa, que para él, estaba afortunadamente lejos de ella. Suspiro teniendo el casco puesto deseando pasarse una mano por su pelo.

Mientras recorría la oscuridad de la noche, la débil luz de los faroles iluminaba sus recuerdos de los días de su relación. Él siempre fue el chico malo que se enamoró de la dulce chica, aunque ella era amigable, tenía su pasado que lo protegía con garras y todo, mordiendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a preguntar.

Siempre era cerrada, arbitraria y al mismo tiempo, apasionada y cariñosa. Era algo bipolar y eso le molestaba bastante a él, no sabía qué hacer con sus cambios de humor, menos ella. Ya que él siempre fue temperamental, posesivo, algo cínico, y lo peor es que en lo único que tenían en común, fue que le gustaba el invierno, no más.

Aquello lo llevo a una noche tensa, llena de pensamientos dudosos acerca de su relación y como es que aun salían juntos.

Y lo condujo justo a esa noche, que decidió emborrachar a su novia al tope, para después abandonarla sin ningún remordimiento.

Una vez que estaciono la Harley en el jardín, saco su celular y borro todo recuerdo de ella, fotos, mensajes, llamadas, y por último, su número de teléfono. Una vez hecho esto, guardo su celular en el bolsillo trasero de los tejanos y camino a la puerta de la casa.

Deslizo su chaqueta de cuero negro por los hombros dejándola encima de la mochila con sus pertenencias asentada en el colchón de su cama.

Se detuvo un momento pensando si debía botarla solo porque ella se la había puesto más de una vez.

Sentado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra comenzó a ver la televisión aprovechando las últimas escenas de una película candente antes de comenzar los dibujos animados para niños.

Saboreo nuevamente el comienzo de su "vida de soltero".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**Jack es un chico malo, mientras que Elsa es… Elsa. La historia es un AU moderno, aquí aparecerán también personajes de películas como, Enredados, Valiente, Como entrenar a tu dragón… ya saben… personajes con los que estamos relacionados, ¿Vale?**

**Es triste pero… se pone feliz mediante se desarrolla la historia. **

**Aconsejo que la historia lo lean chicos mayores de 14 años por temas un poco subidos (Nada fuerte, no oís preocupéis), solo aconsejo ;). **

**Soy nueva, así que paciencia con mi pésima narración y escritura. **

**Firma: **_**Wonderful Shades. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Piensa en mí.**

**2**

**Holaaaa de nuevo, un capitulo seguido y espero que no tan descuidado.**

**Estoy aprovechando toda la inspiración que pueda y poniendo todo mi trabajo y empeño, así que, disculpas de nuevo si hay algo mal.**

* * *

><p>Debes olvidarlo ya Elsa.<p>

¿Podría olvidarlo? Por supuesto que no, no podía olvidarlo, nadie podría olvidarlo.

Rapunzel insistía en que si no lo olvidaba, seria tragada por la depresión y no saldría nunca de las garras de la humillación.

Mi hermana Anna opinaba lo mismo. Siempre diciendo que tendría que olvidarlo.

¿Pero como olvidar el primer chico que te rompió tu corazón?

¿Cómo negar el horrible dolor en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en él?

*FlashBack*

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, me ardía demasiado la garganta. Mi mente estaba vacía y muerta, me sentía tan grogui e inútil. La habitación alrededor mío era borrosa, parpadee varias veces para adaptar mi vista a la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ranura de la cortina de la ventana. Voltee mi cabeza esperando al ver al hombre que amaba despierto.

Esperaba una sonrisa tan sexy y al mismo tan tierna que me dedicaba, pero en cambio, recibí la vista de las sabanas desordenadas que alguna vez lo envolvieron, fruncí el ceño apartando el pensamiento doloroso que se asomaba entre muchas posibilidades más optimistas. Rápidamente mire a la puerta del baño, esperando el sonido del retrete una vez que se largaba el agua o el sonido de la ducha al apagarse y ver a mi Jack saliendo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y yo esperando suciamente a que se le cayera. Pero nada paso.

Gire mis ojos a la puerta de mi habitación y pensé.

_Debe estar en la cocina. _Pensé, ya que tanto "ejercicio" de la noche anterior lo debió dejar hambriento. Me levante de la cama envuelta en la sabana suave que cubría mis partes dignas y salí de la habitación. El salón estaba vacío, al igual que el comedor, una vez llegue a la cocina no había nadie. Mi ceño fruncido se profundizo más con la confusión, volví a mi habitación y encontré mi celular tirado en el suelo, lo recogí y este vibro informándome de que recibí un mensaje.

Desbloquee la clave y me dirigí a la sección de mensajes, pero resulto un correo electrónico que recibí. Lo abrí relevando algo que me quitaría el aliento y el aire de mis pulmones.

De: Jack Frost.

Fecha: 1 de diciembre de 2002 7:34

Para: Elsa Hansen

Asunto: Nuestra relación.

Elsa. He pensado mucho y a fondo de nuestra relación y ninguna de esos pensamientos ha llegado a tener un buen camino que dirigiese a una bonita conclusión. Lo que decido es… terminar contigo. Me gustaría explicar esta decisión cara a cara contigo, pero no soportaría tu llanto por lo que esto lo convierte más fácil. Mi razón por la que termine contigo es simple: Me canse de ti. Sé que es duro de… leer pero es la verdad y yo te he prometido no mentirte. Me canse de ti por razones personales que obviamente no te diré. Pero antes de despedirme de ti para siempre, te deseo una feliz vida sin mí y espero que cambies y no sigas siendo la persona insoportable que a veces eres.

Adiós.

Dejo de respirar inmediatamente, la sequedad, la falta de emoción y sentimiento en el correo hacen mis ganas de llorar más fuertes, a mi pecho le costaba trabajar para conseguir un poco de aire. Sentí la necesidad de retorcerme y llorar desconsoladamente como un nudo en la garganta se formaba.

Para evitar una escena me recosté en mi cama con los brazos extendidos, mi cabeza colgaba del extremo de la cama, mis cabellos rubios platinos barrían el suelo, suspiraba y tomaba bocanadas largas de aire para tratar de retenerlo pero nada entraba, solo el sufrimiento atenazaba con tragarme. Me revolqué de lado agarrando una de mis almohadas apretando fuertemente contra mi pecho como me deje llevar.

Abandonándome al sufrimiento.

*Fin del FlashBack*

Rapunzel chasqueo los dedos sacándome de mi doloroso recuerdo, las lágrimas en mi interior amenazaban con salir. Lleve mis manos a los ojos y frote con los dedos para disuadirlas.

-No podría decir que entiendo tu situación, pero créeme cuando te digo que es tiempo de olvidar. Han pasado 8 meses, búscate un nuevo hombre- Dice moviendo su pajita en círculos para disolver el gas de sus soda. Toma un sorbo y continúa. –Conozco a un chico por donde vivo que esta, así, sin mentirte, así, de caliente.- Toma el menú de la mesa en su mano y comienza a abanicarse para dar énfasis a la palabra.

-Punzie… de verdad agradezco que me ayudes, pero, no, es obvio que no lo entiendes. Si no lo experimentas, no lo entiendes.- Dije finalmente para que entienda que no podía olvidarlo. Jack era mi primer novio desde hace tiempo. El me ayudo a espantar mis demonios, como también lo ayude a espantar sus demonios. Lo que me llevo a pensar que para él, tal vez no fue una relación amorosa, más bien una beneficiosa.

Ella suspiro sin más remedio en cómo ayudarme, me sentí mal, así que le dedique una sonrisa, forzada, pero era una sonrisa. Ella la vio y una chispa se encendió en sus ojos. Me agarro de las manos por encima de la mesa y les dio un apretón cariñoso.

De repente un gran estallido se escuchó en la entrada de la cafetería, giramos nuestras cabezas y escuche una voz chillona y alegre se acercó a nosotras, Mi hermana Anna se la veía tan alegre, yo la envidiaba, envidiaba que mi hermana menor tenga toda la felicidad que yo no tenía.

-¡Hola chicas!- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada era la mirada más chispeante que jamás había visto en ella.

-¡Adivinen que!- Prácticamente chillo de alegría. Rapunzel y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Rapunzel de manera cautelosa, esperando la explosión de Anna.

Ella estiro silenciosa y alegre su mano derecha revelando en su dedo del medio un anillo delicado de oro con un diamante de seguro de 20 quilates en medio. Yo la mire con expresión indescifrable. De repente caigo en cuenta mucho más tarde que Rapunzel. Esa fue, según yo, la gota que rebalso del vaso.

-¡Kristoff me pidió compromiso!- Grito ella de alegría, yo no me di cuenta que me había puesto a temblar hasta que mire mis manos, un extraño amargo sabor en mi boca me hizo reaccionar de mi shock.

Anna comenzó a contarnos como Kristoff, su novio con el que apenas salían por 4 meses, le había pedido compromiso de una manera tan romántica. Rapunzel la miraba nerviosa, y yo solo me quede obligada a escuchar.

Rapunzel la interrumpió, explicándole que ella y yo teníamos una conversación bastante importante y privada, Anna entendió de quién era la conversación y a continuación dijo lo más estúpido y fuera de lugar que jamás había podido decir en su vida.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, lamento que no tengas un novio como Kristoff, tener a alguien tan perfecto. De todas formas, Jack era un poco idiota ¿no crees?- Sus palabras eran tan imbéciles como ella.

Sentí mi punto más alto culminar y explote de furia en su cara.

-¡PUES YO AUN ME PREGUNTO QUE MIERDA HIZE PARA TENER UNA HERMANA ESTUPIDA COMO TU!- No era el mejor insulto, pero no podía decir nada más de lo que hubiera deseado decirle ya que habían algunos niños alrededor nuestro, pero decir eso me hizo sentir más o menos mejor.

Al gritarle hice que todos en la cafetería se detuvieran y me mirasen como loca, Rapunzel y Anna me miraban shockeadas y yo opte por salir corriendo del lugar.

Corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo impedían, las lágrimas corrían rápido como yo por mis mejillas. Me detuve en medio del estacionamiento y a respirar un poco, me agache apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas, esperando a que mi pulso se controle. Limpie mis lágrimas furiosa y camine hasta llegar a mi BMW.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, si ya se.<strong>

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta que no hay poderes, ¿Por qué? Bueno ni yo sé por qué. **

**Gracias por leer, si te gusta, no olvides comentar. Las críticas hacen crecer a un escritor. :)**

**Firma**_**: Wonderful Shades**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Piensa en mí.**_

_**2.**_

**Perdón los errores y también perdón si el cap. es muy corto.**

* * *

><p>Él sale del bar pagando su decimotercer vaso de licor. Él mira la mañana oscura con nostalgia.<p>

El amanecer es solo un susurro en el horizonte, la luna va desapareciendo con lentitud en el cielo. Suspira con tristeza, una tristeza que no comprende.

Camina al estacionamiento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sube a su Harley y conduce a su casa.

Una vez en ella, estiro las piernas cansadas rodeando con los brazos a una prostituta que se había recogido de la calle. Miro al techo extrañado, un vacío inexplicable había crecido en él. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración agitada. Miro a la mujer que se había dormido inmediatamente después de su sesión, despierta se veía tan extrovertida, traviesa y atrevida, dormida, se veía una tristeza, una sombra oscura reflejada en su delicado rostro. Jack sintió de repente pena por ella y deseo jamás haberla recogido.

Aquella mujer le transmitía un sentimiento de reflexión, algo que no le gustaba en nada. No le gustaba reflexionar su vida, prefería lo precipitado. _Como su antigua relación._

Empujo violentamente el pensamiento en lo profundo de su mente. Una vez pasaron los minutos y que su respiración se haya calmado, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la cómoda buscando la caja de cigarrillos _Camel_. Salió al balcón y encendió uno saboreando el delicioso sabor del tabaco, le enamoraba como el humo llegaba a sus pulmones y como salían de nuevo en bocanadas por su boca. El humo se distinguía en el aire, como su respiración, el clima de las primera horas de la mañana eran heladas y disfrutaba de eso.

Oyó gemidos y movimientos a su espalda como giro su cabeza y vio a la prostituta sentada en el borde de la cama apoyando sus manos a cada lado de sus piernas, estiro los brazos lanzando un largo bostezó, luego, frotarse los ojos para quitar el sueño.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto con su acento canadiense aun de espaldas a él, Jack sintió un movimiento en sus partes nobles como escucho esas palabras, su acento lo excitaba. Una de las primeras razones en que no se negó en recogerla.

-Vaya, un "Buenos días" no está mal- Bromeo, para mal suerte, ella se disgustó.

-Es en serio.- Su tono era serio y enojado.

-Bueno te informo que no son ni siquiera las ocho- Soltó Jack con el mismo tono. La mujer de no más de 22 años tomo en sus manos un marco con una foto vieja de Jack donde estaba abrazando a una niña de no más de 11 años.

-¿Es tu hermana?

-¿Qué?- Jack soltó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con la suela de su zapato. Se acercó a la prostituta que aun sostenía la foto. Jack se la quitó bruscamente y la guardo en el interior del cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Sí.- Respondió cortante. –Es mi hermana.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Emma.

-Se nota que la foto es vieja. ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?

-Tendría 17 años. La edad que tenía yo cuando tomaron la foto.

-¿Tendría?

-Sí, tendría ¿Acabaste ya con tu interrogatorio?

-Vale, no te enojes, trataba de buscar charla.

-Está bien, charlemos, pero no de mi hermana.

La chicha se removió nerviosa por el repentino cambio de humor de Jack.

-Lo siento.- Dice ella mirando en su regazo donde entrelazaba sus manos.

Jack se iba a sentir a gusto por el arrepentimiento de ella, si no fuera porque recordó su rostro mientras dormía. Apoyo sus manos en las rodillas de ella y le dio un suave beso en su frente, la chica le dedico una sonrisa tímida y a cambio recibió una cariñosa.

-No hay problema, simplemente no me gusta hablar de mi hermana ¿Ok?- Dice Jack para tranquilizarla. –Espero que no saques el tema de nuevo en nuestras próximas charlas.

-¿Próximas? ¿Acaso nos vamos a ver de nuevo?- La confusión de ella se intensificó como anudaba sus cejas.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué si?

-Quiero que seas mi amiga.- Las palabras inesperadas sorprendieron a la chica sonrojándose de manera incontrolada.

-¿Por qué?

Jack solo se encogió de hombros sin haber encontrado una razón aparente para tomar la decisión. Otra vez, algo precipitado, pero él sentía un lazo especial con esta chica. Y no, no uno amoroso, más bien fue algo relacionado con amistad.

-No sé si pueda ser tu amiga.- La chica dijo finalmente tomando nota seria en decidir ser amigos.

-Por favor, se mi amiga- Jack se arrodillo frente ella, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos desnudos, su barbilla en su rodilla derecha recibiendo una generosa vista de sus pechos descubiertos.

Sopeso la idea a profundidad, y después de lo que sería una eternidad, sus grises ojos brillarían de emoción.

-Ya.

-Entonces, bella dama desnuda en mi cama ¿Cómo se llama?

-No seas tonto, ya te lo dije Jack, mi nombre es Elena.

-Elena.- Jack repitió tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos uno a uno.

Elena rio y tiro su mano a su pecho, negando con la cabeza. A continuación pidiendo una petición.

-¿Fumamos juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa.<strong>

**Ya sé, ya se. Capítulos muy seguidos, pero de verdad seria para mi insoportable la espera de una semana en publicar. **

**¿Quién es Elena? Pues Elena es mi OC (creada recientemente ayer). Su nombre origina de la vez que leí la trilogía de Fifty shades of grey (Amo los libros, al igual que la película que se va estrenar pronto), aunque me haya caído pésimo esa mujer, me gusto su nombre y lo tome para mi OC. **

**Descripción. **

**Nada de lo que no hayamos visto antes. **

**Tiene ojos grises, rasgos suaves y delicados, cabello negro, piernas de infarto, cintura estrecha. Y tiene un tatuaje de un corazón roto en su espalda. **

**Es un poco depresiva cuando esta sin su máscara extrovertida de prostituta. (Si, lo sé.) **

**Va tener un papel importante en la vida de Jack. **

**Las narraciones de Jack son en tercera persona. **

**Firma: **_**Wonderful Shades. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Piensa en mí.**

**4**

**Holaaa. Nuevo capitulo y de nuevo, perdón por los errores. **

* * *

><p><em>¡Mierda!<em>

Grito en mi mente, maldigo al estúpido esmalte que se ha derramado en mi cama.

Hasta ahora, mi vida se ha ido a bajo. No he hablado con Punzie desde el dia del incidente en la cafetería y e ignorado a mi hermana por 12 días. Y ni siquiera puedo contactarme con Mérida, una mis mejores amigas, ya que se ha ido de vacaciones a Escocia con su novio Hiccup.

Me he sentido frustrada todo el tiempo y ahora resulta que el estúpido esmalte se corrió manchando la esquina de la sabana con su color morado. Correr unas cuantas cuadras me distraerá. Me levanto de mi cama y busco mis asquerosas zapatillas de correr, me visto con un top corto negro, de esos que muestran el ombligo, y unos pantalones deportivos.

Me miro en el espejo de pie situado en la esquina de mi habitación, horrorizada por lo que veo me tapo los ojos. Mi imagen es espeluznante, tengo bolsas bajo los ojos y mi cabello rubio platino ha perdido su brillo y lo peor, estoy más delgada de lo usual, miro otra vez mi torso desnudo y puedo ver como mis costillas resaltan. Ahogo un grito y me estremezco.

Me siento en la cama y me pregunto ¿Cómo eh llegado a estar en la depresión más profunda de mi vida?

Todo es culpa de él, fue él quien me produjo estar enferma de soledad.

Escojo una de mis camisetas y me la pongo encima de mi top. Salgo a la calle exponiéndome a los fríos días de septiembre.

Comienzo a correr.

Con los auriculares puestos en mis oídos y mientras Sia me canta "Elastic Heart" me adentro a los bosques de Burgess hasta llegar al estanque, los recuerdos comienzan su ataque y yo, sin poder controlarlos, caigo de rodillas y lloro, lloro y lloro. Aun no lo supero, ha sido un imbécil e idiota, pero yo lo sigo amando.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Pero si solo salimos por 9 meses, aun así, llego a significar mucho en mi vida. Pensar en eso, hizo que cambiara la canción de Sia a la de Ellie Goulding "Love me like you do"

Me produjo más dolor en mi pecho y más lagrimas escapar despavoridas por mis ojos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Una vez que deje de llorar, termine temblando y me quede viendo laguna.

_Saber que aquí ocurrió._

Recuerdo un día triste en particular, lluvias de julio, cielos grises. Jack estaba deprimido aquel día, él no me dijo nada, solo me trajo aquí.

Como me contó el suceso más triste de su vida.

Hace 3 años, en este mismo estanque, en el mes de diciembre, la laguna estaba congelada y su hermana le insistía en que patinaran en ella, a su madre no le gustaba la idea, a Jack tampoco, pero su hermana insistía e insistía, finalmente le cumplió su deseo. Y lo hizo.

Solo que, algo salió terriblemente mal. Jack no había hecho una buena inspección del grosor del hielo y mientras patinaban, el hielo se desquebrajaba sin que ellos se den cuenta. Jack y Emma estaban jugando, Jack se quedó quieto por un momento ya que sentía un tirón fuerte y doloroso en los músculos de su muslo, le dio la espalda a su hermana, ajeno a la desastrosa escena. Emma se quedó quieta observando un pajarito de colores exóticos, era raro ver uno de esos, especialmente en invierno. Emma iba a llamar a su hermano para que lo viera él también, pero en el momento que levanto su brazo apuntando con su dedo.

El hielo debajo de ella se deshizo, sus pies hacían mucha presión en el hielo, añadiéndole el peso del cuerpo. Jack escucho el grito desesperado de su hermana, se volvió rápido y prácticamente corrió sobre el hielo con los patines aun puestos, se abalanzo hacia adelante y trato de sostener la mano de su hermana, pero sin éxito, no pudo y su hermana fue tragada por la oscuridad. Jack no supo que hacer, se había quedado impactado, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Se quedó sentado por minutos llorando frente al enorme hueco que había tragado a su hermana.

Me dijo que su hermana era su todo, haría lo que fuera para protegerla, la amaba incondicionalmente, que era la princesa de sus ojos.

Ese día lo cambio, me dijo que ya no fue el mismo.

Y ahora me doy cuenta, Jack tal vez no debió ser el imbécil que era. De seguro antes era un Jack distinto, alguien divertido, compresible. Pero la muerte de su hermana lo cambio.

Si ahuyente sus demonios, pero no todos y el más importante, el de su hermana. Tal vez, si solo tal vez me diera una oportunidad, aunque no lo creo porque me dijo que no quería volver a verme. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Salgo de los árboles y nuevamente empiezo a correr, con más fuerzas, mas… decidida, una extraña recuperación crece en mí y ya no me siento dolida, es más, me siento bien. Siento que soy la vieja yo, antes de que saliera con Jack, ya no soy la estúpida enferma de amor. Y finalmente me doy cuenta, pase la página de la que estuve encerrada por 8 meses.

Mientras más corro, más aire a mis pulmones entra, una sonrisa avanza y parte mi cara en dos, una felicidad inconfundible me ataca y tengo ganas de reír descontroladamente. Ya está, soy la YO de nuevo, se siente bien saborearme, corro más rápido y lo veo todo en cámara rápida.

Cierro los ojos, y mi mundo se detiene. Me choco con algo y soy tirada al suelo, abro los ojos y veo a un guapo hombre. Mi corazón florece de la escarcha en la que se ha quedado atrapado.

-P-perdón n-no era m-m-mi intención cho-chocar contigo.-Tartamudeo ¿Tartamudear? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No hay problema- dice –Fue un accidente.

El hombre es alto, su color de cabello es pelirrojo, tiene ojos verdes…. Mmmh, ok, no son los que me gustan tanto, pero si es guapo.

-¿Te ayudo?- Me ofrece la mano y yo gentilmente la tomo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta. Mi sonrisa se extiende y siento mariposas en el estómago.

-Elsa.

-¿Elsa? Bonito nombre.- Oh dios mío, me sonrojo con sus palabras.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Mis latidos eran palpables, creí haber encontrado la felicidad.

-Hans, mi nombre es Hans- Tomo mi mano y beso suavemente, suspire cansada y alegre, pero sobre todo cansada, y me di cuenta que debía estar sudada, pegajosa y oliendo mal.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunta y yo picaronamente improviso, esperando que solucione.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo que seguir… corriendo.- Miento. Le sonreí una vez más y gire sobre mis tobillos, antes de irme agarra mi muñeca deteniéndome. ¡Sí! Tal vez llame su atención.

-¿Puedo conocerte?-Pregunta. Y detengo mi mundo un momento.

Me pongo a pensar seriamente. Y enumero con los dedos de mi mano imaginaria dentro de mi cabeza.

Sabría lo que implicaba conocerme, Jack lo experimento y sin embargo yo aún tengo demonios que espantar.

No me vendría mal tener un novio. Pero espera Elsa, no vas a salir con este hombre ¿Por qué no? .Las relaciones amorosas ayudan con mi autoestima.

Necesito olvidar a Jack, aunque haya sentido que por fin pase la página, necesito alguien en mi vida.

Siento curiosidad por este hombre, se ve alguien tan distinto a lo que era Jack, más amable, menos peligroso.

Y por último, es guapo.

Rio en mis adentros y me decido.

-Está bien, conozcámonos.

Hemos pasado horas en la heladería, riendo, charlando. Este hombre es perfecto. Alguien en quien puedo confiar plenamente y tenemos muchísimo en común.

-¿En qué me dijiste que trabajabas?

-Trabajo como banquero.

-Oh.- ¿Banquero? Ok, no me esperaba eso, continuo-Yo no trabajo, ni mi hermana. El novio de mi hermana trabaja, él nos ayuda a pagar la renta del apartamento y las facturas.

-No me has hablado de tu hermana.

-Prefería que no. No te diría nada bueno de ella. Es un trabajo muy profesional de hermanos hacer quedar mal a su hermano o hermana.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tengo 12 hermanos.

-¡¿Doce?!- Por dios, me pregunto vergonzosamente si su madre sobrevivió a tantos partos.

-Todos de diferentes matrimonios, mi padre era mujeriego- Me relajo, pero la palabra "era" llama mi atención, esa palabrita significa "alguna vez" ósea "algo pasado" y a mí no me gusta la palabra "era".

-¿Era?

-Murió cuando yo tenía 19 años. Le dio un infarto.

Ese es uno de mis demonios, la perdida de mis padres, cuando tenía también 19 años, mis padres iban de viaje a Italia por asuntos de trabajo. Ese día el pronóstico del tiempo informaba fuertes lluvias y tormentas, pero mis padre tercos decidieron continuar su viaje. El crucero no pudo contra las aguas turbulentas y se hundió cerca de las costas de Italia.

Ese día tampoco fui la misma.

-¿Elsa?- Hans me saca de mi recuerdo antes de sumergirme más.

-Perdón, recordaba algo.

Se queda mirándome tratando de adivinar mi expresión.

-Todos tienen pasados. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Mi tic nervioso en el ojo regresa siempre que me hacen la misma pregunta, odio cuando me pregunta acerca de mi pasado, me da ganas de abalanzarme hacia esa persona y arrancarles todo los pelos de su cabeza.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor- Mi tono fue frio y un poco cruel, pero quiero dejarle en claro que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

-Lo siento.

-Solo no hablemos de mi pasado, cada uno tiene sus demonios… y hay demonios míos de los cuales no me gusta comentar.

-Ok, entonces, mejoremos tu ánimo, háblame de tu hermana- Dice con una sonrisa socarrona y yo me rio.

-Ok, mmm, mi hermana se llama Anna…

-¿Anna?- Me interrumpe abriendo muy grande sus ojos. Parece preocupado, es más, esta alterado.

-Si- Digo cuidadosamente, no sé porque razón, lo siento distante, su expresión cambia y eso me confunde.

-Disculpa Elsa, pero, tengo que irme.

-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?- Pregunta, su actitud cambia a manera ansiosa.

-Ya. No está lejos. Solo es caminar.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta del edificio, me despido de él.

-Gracias por el helado.

-Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Ten- Me ofrece un papelito doblado, yo lo recojo y me da un beso en la mejilla. –Llámame.

Y se va. Miro abajo, hacia el papelito en mis dedos, lo desdoblo, arrugado lo aliso en mi pierna, revela 7 dígitos, números fáciles de recordar.

Chirridos de llantas y un portazo de auto llama mi atención, mi hermana sale pisando fuerte, azotando la puerta de la misma forma en la que hizo Kristoff.

Los dos parecen enojados entre sí, como si hubieran venido discutiendo, pero cuando se dirigen a mí con cara de poco amigos, sé que su furia es dirigida a mí, yo solo me quedo paralizada de pie en el asfalto de la acera.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con ese tipo?!- Los me gritan al mismo tiempo, me sobresalta su forma de gritarme. Mis ojos se agrandan con la sorpresa.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR CON EL!- Anna me grita furiosa, sus manos convertidas en puños y temblando.

-Ok- Mi voz apenas es un susurro, Kristoff golpea la pared con su puño igual de enojado. Agacho mi cabeza entrelazando mis manos en mi regazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa. Perdon por los errores y también si la escritura estuvo un poco floja, pero ayer sufrí una experiencia horrible y por poco no escribo este a capitulo. (Ni siquiera lo revise antes de publicarlo)<strong>

**Se habrán dado cuenta que los personajes son un poco OC, pero es dificil para mi tratar de capturar la personalidad de uno.**

**Chan, chan. Elsa se relaciona con el enemigo. Yo generalmente odio la pareja HansxElsa, pero no quería añadir otro OC para ella como lo hize con Jack, pero sin mas opciones, escogí a Hans. **

**Se nota que no tuve muchas ganas en el capitulo, pero como dije, sufrí una experiencia horrible y en este momento mi muñeca esta lastimada. **

**Firma: _Wonderful Shades. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Piensa en mí. **

**5**

**Posiblemente el único capitulo donde narra Elena. (Palabras explicitas en algunas partes)**

**Perdón**** por los errores. Y si este cap. es corto. **

* * *

><p>Desde que lo conocí, hace 4 meses, me siento mejor. A veces me siento atraída a él de forma sentimental y física, pero me he prometida a mí misma no enamorarme de nuevo. Ay veces en que no pensamos y sin darnos cuenta ya estamos desnudos y satisfechos de nuestro hacer el amor. Yo no lo tomaría así, no es "hacer el amor" es "follar", que es completamente diferente, follar es sin sentimientos, ósea, lo que hacen los hombres generalmente con una prostituta. Pero ya no soy una, así que sea lo que hagamos, nos complace.<p>

Jack ha confiado en mí muy rápido y yo en él.

Le he contado acerca de mi vida. Toda mi vida, y se ha quedado muy sorprendido. Por mi culpa, toda la semana lo he tenido deprimente.

Mi vida ha sido dura, por suerte mis heridas de guerra han cicatrizado. Y ya no me he vuelto hacer. Jack me ayudo, también lo ayude a él.

Es una gran persona, desde que ha estado junto a mí, ya no es el estúpido y arrogante chico de antes. Ha estado en la oscuridad y sinceramente siento yo lo saque, que lo encamine a la luz.

En más de una vez me ha dicho que me odiaba, pero siempre volvía diciendo que lo sentía. Yo lo perdonaba y le daba un abrazo.

También me conto acerca de su antigua relación con una chica llamada Elsa. Me describió a la chica y me imagine a la más bella mujer. Me conto como rompió con ella y sentí unas ganas de matarlo.

Yo abre tenido millones de relaciones, pero una en particular me destrozo el corazón, desde el momento, he sido fría y poco afectuosa. Y secretamente compare a Jack con ese chico.

Además, la muerte de mi familia fue muy dolorosa.

Han pasado siete años, pero aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

*Flashback*

El viento azota mi cara y mi cabello revolotea como bandera, saque mi cabeza por la ventana como los perros lo hacen. Sonríe lo más amplio que pude, me sentía realmente feliz.

Los tres decidimos hacer un viaje a las montañas rocosas de Canadá para las vacaciones de verano, estábamos de ida hacia una cabaña después de haber hecho alpinismo.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, me aparte de la ventana y estire mis piernas agotadas de tanto escalar en los asientos desocupados, afortunada de que todo el equipo estaba en la maletera grande de la camioneta, me acomode en el asiento deseando un buen masaje en los pies, deslice las gafas de sol por mi nariz hacia arriba y cerré los ojos, disfrutando la música de mis auriculares como Ellie Goulding me cantaba "Halcyion".

En la oscuridad escuche un grito casi inexistente, el grito parecía lejano pero lo sentía cerca, las sombras se revolvían en mi visión y un llamado, escuche mi nombre o eso creo, no distinguía bien el sonido y otro segundo llamado mucho más fuerte y claro me despertó, alarmada abrí los ojos rápidamente como el sueño se disolvía y el pánico me llenaba el pecho tanto que me costaba respirar.

Mamá gritaba y mi padre tenía el volante agarrado tan fuerte entres sus manos convertidas en puños que sus nudillos se habían puesto de un blanco fantasmal.

No era normal, según yo, ya que conducía con las manos extendidas, que prácticamente, conducía con la palma de la mano todo el tiempo, su pie apretaba desesperadamente el freno tratando de que esté funcionase, yo aún sin comprender mire al frente y mi estómago cayo a lo profundo y sentí un escozor en los ojos, se fue todo mi aliento y todo el aire de mis pulmones desapareció.

Un cumulo de árboles caídos con troncos bastantes gruesos y ramas puntiagudas estaban en medio paso del camino, mi mente estaba en blanco para pensar en algo ingenioso y sacarnos de un trágico destino para los tres. Sacada de un shock por una mano delicada con un anillo de boda en el dedo anular se extendió en mi rostro, la mano temblaba y yo no dude en agarrarla, me di cuenta que mi mano también temblaba.

Mi madre volteo su cabeza y miró fijamente a mis ojos, sus ojos grises estaban rojos e hinchados, los míos creo yo, estaban muertos, sabía que reflejaba un vacío y que se reproducía la escena desastrosa a la que nadie podría evitar. Sin previo aviso se acercó y me dio un cálido y cariñoso beso en la frente, el beso de despedida que una madre le daba a su hija antes de que está entrara a la escuela, pero en mi caso era un beso de despedida para siempre y yo lo sabía.

Se volteo nuevamente hacia mi padre, había obligado a mirarla y se dieron un beso de amor puro, un beso de despedida también, pero que prometía una visita de vuelta en lugar paradisiaco al que no se separarían nunca, un lugar en el que las almas descansaban en paz.

Se agarraron de las manos asegurados de que si morían, morían juntos, así que decidí hacer los mismo, extendí mi mano derecha entre medio de las suyas, entre los dos me apretujaron con fuerza. Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de mi padre y cerré los ojos. Rece internamente y permití que mis lágrimas continuarán su camino por mis mejillas.

Los tres sentimos un gran golpe, un choque violento contra los troncos y oí como las ramas rompían de forma brutal el cristal, un agudo silbido me bloqueo cualquier sonido, me sentí aturdida y sentí también como el coche se abalanzaba hacia delante, en ningún momento aparte mi rostro del respaldo del asiento, pero supe que el auto se iba a volcar.

Entonces de repente fui impulsada hacia adelante y salí volando por la ventana del techo rompiendo el cristal con mi cabeza y cuerpo entero, choque duramente contra una roca cercana que estaba segura que me destrozaba el cráneo, pero antes de desmayarme escuche débilmente como el auto se revolcaba como lo accidentes de autos de carrera que veía en la televisión.

A partir de ahí lo demás fue ruido sordo y blanco, no sentía nada, ni el horrible dolor que me imaginaba que sufriría en mi cabeza, agradezco lo aturdida que estaba, porque si no fuera eso, no sé qué amortiguaría mi caída.

Tal vez no sentía dolor, pero sentía los pequeños trocitos del cristal adheridos a mi cuello y nuca, un líquido caliente salió a la superficie de la piel de mi cuello… y de mi cabeza. Pensé amargamente que esto era una repetición. Entonces sentí unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Recostada, esperando en algún momento sumergirme a la oscuridad y la inconciencia, y lo hicieron y me fui obligada a entregarme, no contenta.

_Ya que fui separada de mis padres._ Y con ese último pensamiento me entregue a lo que sería mi muerte.

*Fin del Flashback*

Jack y yo estábamos en el parque tomando unos Starbucks. Era un frió diciembre y curiosamente sentí a Jack muy extraño. Decidida le pregunte.

-¿Qué tienes?-Giro su cabeza hacia mí y me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas. Le devolví la misma mirada y bufe. Lo ignore y continúe mirando a la anciana que alimentaba palomas.

-¿Alguna vez te dije el mes que termine con ella?- Me mira de una forma seria y sincera, de nuevo, como había visto antes, me habría su corazón y yo con gusto reparaba sus errores.

-No-Dije con tono distraído, esperando a que parezca desinteresada, eso, según yo y según él, lo incitaba más.

Me sonríe y niega con la cabeza, le dio gracia, supo lo que hice. Luego, hace un movimiento con la mano y deja su café en el suelo debajo de su asiento y me toma la barbilla con la mano. Así lo hace siempre, hace que lo mire fijamente a los ojos porque cree que de esa forma puedo ver su alma. Yo me concentro en el color celeste cristalino, son hermosos, por fuera, son duros y fríos, por dentro encierran un dolor, pero en lo más profundo hay una chispa resplandeciente, y yo he tratado por los últimos cuatro meses, iluminar sus ojos con esa chispa.

-Justo en este mismo mes, fui frio como el clima y ahora resulta que después de once meses la echo de menos.

-¿Qué?

-Fue en diciembre el mes que termine con ella, Elena.

Está claro que habla de Elsa. Pobre chica, una vez Jack me mostro el dichoso correo electrónico y por instinto mío, lo abofetee en la cara y le dije que borrara eso, que era una mierda y que él era un sinvergüenza. Y encima él se iba a enojar conmigo, pero lo obligue a reflexionar su acto. Se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que no haría eso de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres decir que te arrepientes?- Cruzo los dedos detrás de mi espalda deseando oír las palabras que tanto esperaba.

-No dije que me arrepiento, dije que la echaba de menos.

Levante mi ceja derecha tratando de resultar lo más obvia posible.

-¡¿Qué quieres oír entonces?!

-¡Quiero oír lo que realmente sientes!- Me rompo y tengo unas ganas de gritarle tan fuerte en el oído hasta dejarlo sordo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡¿Quieres saber cómo putas me siento?! ¡Pues te lo diré!

¡Por fin!

-¡Me siento mal! ¿Ok? ¡Me siento como si fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo y siento unas ganas desesperadas de volver con ella!- Pausa para respirar y continua. -¡La amo! ¡Sueño con ella todo el tiempo! ¡Y en estos momentos me la imaginaba sentada a lado mío!

Se le ha quitado el aire de los pulmones y a mí el aliento, me siento mucho más satisfecha y a gusto. La extraña y eso es realmente bueno, la ama, eso es infinitamente mejor.

-¡Dios! Al fin lo dices, creí que no lo dirías nunca- Me acerco a él y agarro su cara entre mis manos, pero antes de besarlo me agarra por las muñecas y me detiene.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Está confundido, casi alterado y asustado. En ningún momento se ha dado cuenta de mi secreto plan.

-¡Oh! Por favor Jack, a mí no me engañas. Esa mirada en tus ojos cada vez que hablabas de ella lo decía todo. Alguien a kilómetros se daría cuenta que la amas a centímetros- Es una frase cursi, pero es la única que se me ocurre, Jack me sigue mirando confundido. Levanto una ceja y apoyo mi codo en el respaldo de su asiento.

-No me digas que no has sospechado al menos un poquito de mi secreto plan-Continuo.

Su fingido silencio me irrita. Pongo los ojos en blanco sabiendo que le divierte.

Lleva su dedo índice entre sus labios tratando de ocultar una risita. Yo le doy un codazo para que deje su actitud odiosa.

-Está bien, me confieso ante ti- Responde.

Suspire aliviada y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, agradecido se acerca dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios y continua por mi barbilla, después por mi mandíbula, siguiendo su camino a mi cuello... mmm se siente bien.

Pero él se detiene.

-Sera mejor conseguirnos una habitación si no queremos darles una interesante escena a todos los que están presente en el parque.

Rio poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez, este el Jack que trato de sacar a la luz, un divertido Jack, su muy antiguo yo antes de que muriese su hermana.

-Nada de habitaciones o sexo, tienes que acompañarme a que me saquen fotos para mi nuevo carnet.

-Ooohh, cierto, casi lo olvido.

Nos levantamos y botamos los envases de café en el contenedor de basura. Jack me rodea con sus brazos y comenzamos a caminar.

-Entonces ¿vas a volver con ella?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro que si- Responde haciéndome sentir mejor.

-¡Sí! ¡Joder!- Aplaudo súper alegre, dios, me encanta ver este tipo de cosas, me encanta ayudar en las reconciliaciones. Me encanta hacer feliz a la gente.

Jack asiente, no tan entusiasmado como yo sin embargo, pero aun así su decisión es sólida como el hielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa.<strong>

**Ya se, ya se, capítulo muy seguido pero ya he dicho antes, para mi seria insoportable esperar.**

**Ow, Elena acaso no es tan jodidamente buena persona. (Creo que lo dije mal)**

**En fin, yeiii Jack se reconciliara con Elsa ****¿pero que pasa con ella y su vida amorosa? lo veremos el próximo cap. **

**¿Que son heridas de guerra? Bueno, yo llamo heridas de guerra a los cortes en las muñecas que se hacen algunas chicas depresivas o anorexicas. (Lo que me hago yo) ¿Porque las llamo heridas de guerra? Porque es una guerra en la que ellas luchan contra su depresión. La foto de mi perfil explica que son heridas de guerra. Como dice el dicho, una foto dice mas de mil palabras. (¿Era así?)**

**Agradezco**** a los comentarios y favoritos, besos.**

**Firma: _Wonderful Shades. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piensa en mí.**

**6**

**Capitulo nuevo. Perdón por los errores.**

* * *

><p>-¡Basta Hans!-Rio incontroladamente como él se detiene y deja de hacerme cosquillas. Se acerca a mi frente y deposita un beso en mi sien, antes de alejar su cara, la agarro entre mis manos y lo beso apasionadamente. El hombre perfecto lo tengo justo delante de mí, lo amo tanto.<p>

-Tengo un regalo para ti- Dice ansioso, de un tirón me levanta de la cama. Me lleva hasta la cocina, y de uno de los estantes saca una cajita envuelta con papel de regalo verde decorado con un rozón lila. Me la entrega y yo la agito tratando de adivinar su contenido.

-No, no, no la agites- Me advierte. Pongo los ojos en blanco, solo es una cajita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay una bomba explosiva?

-No.

Me agarra la barbilla y me besa suavemente.

-Ábrela - Me susurra al oído tentativamente.

Tomo un respiro y cuidadosamente desato el rozón y este cae a mis pies. Continuo con el papel de regalo desnudando el bello regalo. Se trata de cajita de terciopelo de color rojo. Cartier, escrito con elegante caligrafía de color dorado encima de la tapa.

Miro a Hans sorprendida, este me mira profundamente y yo me sonrojo.

Levanto la tapita revelando un extravagante collar de platino, una cadenita con un copo de nieve colgando delicadamente, el copo de nieve es hermoso, cuidadosamente hecho a mano y con detalles perfectos.

Hans lo toma de la caja entre sus manos y se posiciona detrás de mí.

-Aparta tu trenza.-Me ordena susurrando en mi oído, yo lo hago y desliza el collar por mi cuello hasta ajustarlo.

Me da la vuelta y me mira como si fuera lo más exquisito en el planeta.

-Ve y mírate en el espejo, te ves hermosa.- Me sonrojo con sus palabras y obedientemente camino al baño.

Después de admirarme por 20 minutos en el espejo, suspiro alegremente, antes de volver a la cocina me miro una vez más. De vuelta a la cocina, vi a Hans sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Hans-Lo llamo y rápidamente gira su cabeza, una sonrisa aparece en su cara, es contagiosa, sonrió de la misma forma.

Se levanta y camina hasta llegar donde estoy yo.

-Me acompañas.

-¿A dónde?

-A presumir tu nuevo collar.

-Claro que si- Ríe, yo rio, nos reímos, de felicidad, de amor.

Caminamos por el parque, el invierno alrededor nuestro se hacía notablemente presente, mirabas a la derecha, nieve, a la izquierda, de nuevo nieve, en todas partes, nieve. De la nada me sentí muy nostálgica, sentí como un dolor en mi pecho crecía, no, de ninguna forma.

"_¡Contrólate!" _

Mientras me hablaba lo bien que le iba en el banco, a lo lejos vi un rostro bastante familiar, su silueta era… ¿Podría ser él?

Fruncí el ceño y deje de escuchar a Hans, toda mi atención llevada a esa persona y mientras más se acercaba más lo reconocía. Otra silueta, esta vez femenina caminaba a lado de él, venían caminando agarrados de la mano. Hans paro en seco lo que me hizo sobresaltar, lo mire y vi claramente como sus pupilas se dilataban. Su mirada era en la misma dirección de las dos siluetas caminando hacia nosotros.

Comprobé y examine cada movimiento del hombre, alto, cabello blanco, ojos azules, aproximadamente de 24 años, vestido con chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y una camiseta color azul marino. Si, era él, definitivamente era él.

La chica sin embargo no la conocía, pero al juzgar el extraño comportamiento de Hans en cuanto la vio, supe que él si la conocía. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, me envolví en una extraña valentía, respire hondo y me acerque a ellos.

-¿Jack?- Se había quedado paralizado con el sonido de mi voz. La chica a lado suyo me miraba como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio, como si fuera toda una ciencia para ella. Era más baja que yo sin embargo, sus ojos eran grises, nunca en mi vida había visto ojos grises, bueno si había visto, en revistas y otras cosa, pero nunca en persona, algo me llamo la atención, la notable tristeza que ocultaban.

-Elsa- Dice sin aliento. –Wow, tanto tiempo ¿No crees?

-11 meses- De nuevo la furia ha vuelto, él se rasca la ceja sin saber que decir, Hans se acerca por detrás y me envuelve la cintura con sus brazos.

-Oh, veo que tienes un novio.

-Si- Respondo orgullosa, agradeciendo a los dioses.

-Bueno… te presento a mi novia.

-Espera ¿Qué?- La chica dice confundida, Jack se acerca a ella susurrando algo a su ido, luego muerde su lóbulo de la oreja y ella ríe.

-Elsa, te presento a Elena.

-Hola- Nos estrechamos la mano, sus manos son suaves y cálidas, parece débil físicamente, pero su agarre es fuerte. Sus grises ojos brillan de emoción. Me cae bien al instante.

-Tu eres Elsa- Su acento es canadiense, interesante, no sabía que a Jack les gusta las chicas de Canadá.

-Si- Respondo, mira a Hans y palidece, los brazos de Hans alrededor mío se tensan ligeramente. Jack y yo miramos el comportamiento raro entre los dos, miro a Jack y el articula unas palabras que yo no entiendo. Yo me encojo de hombros. Elena se saca a ella misma de su trance y se acerca a Jack diciéndole algo en voz baja.

_Irnos. _Es la única palabra que pude llegar a escuchar. Estoy de acuerdo, Hans y yo tendríamos que irnos también, la tensión entre esos dos apareció inexplicadamente. Hans desliza su mano por mi brazo hasta encontrarse con mis dedos, los entrelazamos y el jala para llevarme con él.

-Adiós Jack- Hago un gesto con la mano, el devuelve el mismo gesto, Elena solo fulminaba la nuca de Hans.

-Vamos Elsa- Hans dice amenazador. Lo miro de la mala gana y le sigo el paso.

-En serio Punzie.

-Pero ¿Cómo conoce Hans a esa tal Elena?

Después del inoportuno e incómodo encuentro en el parque. Me reuní con Rapunzel en un restaurante, le había contado el incidente y ella se quedó abrumada.

-No le digas "a esa tal" suena feo y esa mujer se veía súper amigable.

-No me importa, si ella palideció al verlo, significa que algo muy feo paso entre ellos. ¿Le has preguntado a Hans?

-No. No quiero preguntarle. Él se había puesto… no sé, frio, tenso, como la vez que le comente de mi hermana.

-¿Y lo de tu hermana?

-Prefiero dejarlo el tema ahí, mi hermana se puso furiosa conmigo, nunca me atreví a preguntarle a ella o a Hans.

Punzie se quedó callada, pensando a fondo lo que había dicho.

-Amiga, siento decirlo, pero ¿No crees que Hans…? - Rapunzel se detiene e intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Es muy raro, como una coincidencia. Hans conoce a tu hermana y a Elena. Una se enfureció y la otra palideció en cuanto lo vieron. Ahí hay algo muy malo.

-Punzie…-Suspiro, masajeo mi sien para relajarme, me está doliendo la cabeza solo hablar de este tema. –Dejemos el tema como esta ¿Ok? Comienza a dolerme la cabeza y me pongo insoportable.

-Está bien- Se pone de acuerdo y toma un poco de su malteada de frambuesa.

Después del cómodo silencio que resurge entre las dos, ella saca su celular e intercambia mensajes de texto con su nuevo novio.

-¿Así que Flynn?- Digo provocándola. Ella levanta la vista y levanta la ceja derecha.

-Flynn es un apodo, su nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert- Dice molesta.

-Se cómo se llama, no tienes que sacar humos cada vez que alguien menciona su apodo.

-¡Ah!-Suelta de repente sobresaltándome en mi asiento. – ¡Se me ocurrió algo!

-¿Qué?- Pregunto molesta y alarmada por su repentina emoción.

-Ay, no te enojes.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me lanza una mirada recriminatoria. Odia que ponga los ojos en blanco.

-No pongas los ojos en blanco, detesto cuando alguien lo hace.- Dice.

-¡Ah! Di lo que querías decir de una vez- Me cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, se acerca año nuevo ¿Cierto?- La picardía en sus ojos me asustan, generalmente sus ocurrencias no son comunes (?)

-Si- Digo no tan segura a dónde quiere llegar.

-Se me ocurrió…

-Siii…

-Que podríamos ir los cuatro de viaje a Alemania y visitar a mis padres.- Dice súper emocionada y suelta un aplauso alegre.

-Me parece bien.

-Espera, hay más.- Me advierte levantando su dedo índice.

-Continua.

-Podríamos ir también a Noruega, Hans y tú han nacido a allá, sería bien visitar su país natal.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunta, mierda, me conoce bien, pero decirle no le gustaría.

-Nada.- Digo tratando de disimular el cumulo de emociones atrapadas en la boca del estómago.

-A mí no me mientes.-Cruza de brazos y mira desaprobando mi tono de voz.

Después de un largo silencio, finalmente suelto las palabras atrapadas en la garganta, tratando de ignorar la tristeza que llego de repente.

-A mí siempre me hubiera gustado ir a Noruega con Jack.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que ya no sales con Jack.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nada de peros- Me interrumpe.-Por el amor de dios, muy pronto va ser 1 año de su ruptura, déjalo ya.

-¡No dije que lo extraño!

-Pero aun tienes sentimientos por él ¿Cierto?

-Puede ser.- Murmuro.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dice apuntándome con su dedo acusatorio, yo lo aparto de una manotazo y lleva sus manos a su cara cubriéndose los ojos. –Basta Elsa, ahora estas con Hans.- Me mira por las ranuras de sus dedos separados-Además, Jack está saliendo con esa Elena.

-No parecían una pareja, ella dudo cuando Jack la presento como novia.

-¿En serio?- Rapunzel me mira estupefacta apartando las manos de su cara, me gano toda su atención.

-Sí.- Trato de asegurarla, convencerla, aunque parece que es a mí a la que trato de convencer.

-¿Te estará mintiendo?

Es una pregunta interesante, difícil, tentadora, hay tanto en esa pregunta. ¿Sera? ¿Jack me estará mintiendo? ¿Sentirá algo por mí? Deshecho esa última pregunta, por supuesto que no, no creo que sienta nuevamente algo por mí. El rompió conmigo, a menos, solo tal vez, se haya arrepentido.

Esta noche tengo mucho en que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa. <strong>

**Elsa y Hans, ugh asco, lo se. **

**"Ese momento incomodo en el que te encuentras con tu ex en el parque." Esa es la frase del encuentro de Jack y Elsa xD.**

**¿Hans y Elena? O.o**

**No tengo mucho que decir acerca del capitulo o simplemente me fallan las palabras y no puedo decir nada mas. (O me da flojera) De echo tenia un montón de palabras, pero ahora que llego aquí, desaparecen de mi cabeza.**

**Firma:_ Wonderful Shades. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Piensa en mí.**

**7**

**Capitulo nuevo, perdón por los errores. (Explicito). +18 quedas avisado.**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Por qué le has dicho que soy tu novia?!- Elena me grita furiosa golpeando mi pecho descubierto.<p>

-¡No sé! ¡Porque estaba enojado!-Me defiendo.

-¡Has mandado todo a la mierda Frost!- Me grita una vez antes de caer en mi cama, me encimo a ella en cuatro patas, me acerco a su cara y beso suavemente la punta de su nariz.

-No me beses, ni siquiera me toques- Trata de empujarme lejos, pero al ser más fuerte que ella, sus movimientos fueron inútiles. Desesperada me araña el pecho, desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo. Agarro sus muñecas y detengo el proceso doloroso.

-Me duele ¿Sabes?

Una lágrima se escapa de su ojo izquierdo, seguido del derecho y comienza a sollozar suavemente, yo seco cada una de sus lágrimas con besos.

-Perdón.- Dice una vez que me aparto de su rostro. –Es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fue una terrible idea.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto aterrado, ¿Qué fue una mala idea? ¿Conocernos fue una mala idea? Ella mira fijamente a los ojos, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Oh no, no Elena, conocerte es lo mejor que me paso.

Se atraganta con un suspiro. Algunos de sus demonios siguen en ella, me acerco nuevamente y la beso despacio y lento, después apasionado, Elena se queda quieta y después de un largo rato en tratar de convencerla con mis labios, finalmente me devuelve el beso. Con sus piernas desnudas me envuelve la cintura. Levanta la cadera y hace un poco de fricción en mis partes nobles.

Yo gimo y noto como ella sonreí, levanta la cabeza y besa suavemente mi cuello.

-Muérdeme.- Le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué te muerda?- Pregunta abrumada, su reacción me hace gracia, para ser una ex prostituta y no haya mordido a alguien me sorprende.

-¿No has mordido a nadie antes?- Pregunto solo para asegurarme, ella niega con la cabeza confirmando mi sospecha.

-Bueno, hazlo ahora.

-Pero te dolerá.

-Créeme cuando te digo que es muy placentero.

Anuda sus cejas y sonríe divertidamente, se acerca una vez más y muerde, aprieta pero no hinca ningún diente.

-Hazlo con más fuerza- Oigo mi vos y parece una mezcla de desesperación y ansiosidad.

-No puedo.

-Vamos Elena, has que sangre.

-Eres un cínico ¿Lo sabias?

-Vamos. Hazlo, recibirás una muy grata recompensa de un amigo muy especial de abajo.- Me mira sonrojada y se pone roja como tomate, es como si no hubiera creído en mis palabras.

Entonces ella muerde, fuerte, y siento la sangre. Dios es tan excitante. Mis gemidos son altos, Elena continúa mordiendo, y yo soy incapaz de controlarme.

Agarro su cuello y ella asustada araña mi mano. La beso fieramente y de un tirón desgarro su ropa interior, ella jadea en mi boca y eso me da la oportunidad de meterle la lengua. La suelto y ella se mueve al centro del colchón, jadeando me mira como animal salvaje esperando por más.

Me abalanzo sobre ella y grita, le agarro las muñecas y llevo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, beso su cuello y succiono, succiono tan fuerte con la esperanza de dejarle un chupetón. Ella gime y trata de zafarse de mi agarre, pero sin éxito se queda quieta esperando que termine mi trabajo. Espero 30 segundos y aparto mi boca de su cuello regando besos por su clavícula, el sujetador es la única prenda que lleva puesto, y es un estorbo.

Lentamente llevo mis manos a su espalda, Elena me mira sabiendo lo que voy hacer. Deslizo los dedos por el elástico y lo desabrocho, una vez hecho esto, los ojos de Elena se oscurecen, pasando de ser un gris a un casi negro y se vuelven vidriosos. La lujuria reflejada en su rostro me motiva. Excitado por su cambio de actitud, me decido en darle todo el control a ella.

Me detengo.

Elena no entiende al principio, pero una vez capta mi mensaje, me da la vuelta bruscamente para que ella quede arriba.

Se acerca a mi oído y dice un "gracias" seductoramente, comienza a regar suaves besos desde mi mandíbula y terminando en mi barbilla. Se apresura a sacarme el bóxer, una vez desnudos los dos comienza la acción.

Elena traga saliva, separa sus piernas y se sienta a horcajadas encima de mí de manera que nuestras caderas estén unidas, suelta un gemido como mi erección roza su entrada. Se levanta y baja lentamente, esta vez, yo entro en ella. Gime jovial con una sonrisa en su sus labios, echando la cabeza atrás y arqueando la espalda con los ojos cerrados.

Pongo una mano en su espalda y la otra en su muslo derecho, doy vuelta de modo que yo quedo arriba y ella abajo. Comienzo el proceso, lento y despacio y después de unas cuantas embestidas, comienza lo rápido y duro. Ella comienza a jadear más rápido y sus gemidos son cada más fuertes.

Finalmente cuando estamos en la cima, algo me detiene, sin embargo, ella se apresuró y había llegado al orgasmo. Yo no. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y agitadas. Las mías se acompasaban suavemente, algo me detuvo y perdí mi excitación.

Después de una hora, Elena se levanta, me da un beso y camina hasta al baño. Yo me quedo sentado, decidido, ordeno la habitación echa un desastre, me visto con pantalones de chándal y me siento de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Algo me detuvo, algo jamás me había detenido antes, menos en el sexo, sin embargo, un pensamiento se coló en mi mente.

Elena sale del baño, ya vestida con un camisón de satén negro con encaje, recuerdo habérselo comprado esa vez que viajamos a Foz de Iguazú en Brasil. Se ve tan despampanante y hermosa, ella necesita a un hombre, que la ame y la proteja, pero yo no soy ese hombre. Me gustaría serlo, pero mi amor lo tiene otra mujer y estoy seguro que yo no tengo el amor de Elena, me entristece pero es verdad cruda.

-Necesito más camisones así- Comenta sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Deja de ver mis pechos, mi rostro está aquí- Agarra mi barbilla y levanta mi mirada para que deje de ver sus voluminosos senos (gracias a Dios, naturales senos). Tiene una sonrisa preciosa e iluminada.

-Tendríamos que viajar de nuevo.

-¿Pero a dónde?-Pregunta intrigada y ansiosa. Es tentadora la pregunta, de hecho lo que sale de su boca es tentador. Sacudo la cabeza y desecho ese pensamiento _Concéntrate o dormirás desnudo. _Me advierto.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Europa?

-No tienes suficiente dinero- Dice, la ignoro y agarro su delicada mano, tiro y ella cae en mi regazo, la envuelvo en mis brazos. Ella posa su cabeza en mi hombro y cierra los ojos.

-¿Y si visitamos a tus abuelos? Has dicho que son buena gente.

-¿Estas de coña?

-Es una idea-Si no me equivoco su abuelos viven en Noruega. -¿No te gusta Noruega?- Abre los ojos y su expresión se endurece.

-¿Cómo sabes que viven en Noruega?

-Porque tú me has dicho, después de contarme su historia y decir que son las personas más amorosas en este mundo- Recuerdo una vez que me conto que después de la muerte de sus padres y los 9 meses que paso en un hospital, recuperándose de uno de los más horribles accidentes que le sucedió. Sus abuelos la habrían cuidado un año en Noruega, luego, ella se vino aquí a Burgess y comenzó a trabajar como prostituta.

-Bueno, no habría problema en viajar a Noruega… es más, la idea me encanta.-Dice de la forma más dulce capaz y mirándome con cariño.

-¿Cuándo quieres viajar?

-¿El viernes?-Pregunta alegre y cautelosa

-El viernes será- Mi vos también esta preñada de alegría.

Nos echamos en el cómodo colchón y nos envolvemos entre las sabanas y entre nuestros brazos. Satisfechos y cansados.

-Jack… prométeme que…

Deja la frase incompleta. Esperando a que yo le entienda, finalmente comprendo y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Lo prometo-Y al decir esto, se relaja y yo siento como su cuerpo destensa, apoyo mi frente en su espalda, ella rodeada con mis brazos suelta un suspiro armonioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. <strong>

**Estoy un poco avergonzada, ya que no he subido un capitulo en semanas y daba la impresión de que abandonaba la historia. Lo siento. Pero ya está aquí. **

**El capítulo lo sentí corto mediante lo escribía, y me produjo dolores de cabeza producto del bloqueo de escritor, pero supere eso. **

**Además, mis clases en la universidad ya empezaron y mi carrera es muy exigente. **

**Firma:**_** Wonderful Shades.**_


End file.
